Gargoyles what a Hassle!
by Stefa Roberts
Summary: well this is my first fan fic I did on the gargoyles so please be gentle. I did this in 1999


**__**

* The Tank Girl the next generation*: "Gargoyles, what a hassle!" Authors Note: None of the gargoyle characters belong to me except for Celes Chere she is mine. The others belong to Disney ECT. I got this cool idea form my cool friend Jenigoyle & none of the songs belong to me they belong to other bands like the waitresses or the movie industry. And the title belongs to the movie and ECT. This is an evil Dimension where everything is switched.

In another dimension of NYC...

Under ground where the humans have been forced to for about one-hundred years in 

The Labyrinth is hundreds of people living in apartment type of homes music was blaring from one little house. A girls beautiful voice was singing **"The girl you want" **from tank girl (I love that movie) to cool music and was dancing around a bit her name is Celes Chere. She is a gargoyle she has long raven black hair that went to the back of her neck. She has a blue headband from her father the person who took her in when she was a baby and who is in charge of the underground rebels. She has Brown tanish skin and had a slim figure & wings that looked like Brooklyn's, she is Beautiful and very skillful. Celes was happy today because her father would be returning from the expedition with food and water and some more stuff to play with. "_I can't wait any longer I am going up to the streets to find my father!" _She was told how the gargoyles that now populated the city and some of the world would either rape her or kill her. She ignored the warnings and went out of her house after putting on her golden anklets her father brought her last time. She was smiling as she was going up the ladder to the manhole. She opened it to see in a distance her fathers group. She tried to yell to them "_Father I am here! Comes on faster please father!"_. 

She ran half way and tried to catch her breath, she saw some gargoyles hop off of the ledge and go at the group. She gasped and ran to her fathers group "_Father is careful! They're coming for you!" _She spread her wings and climbed a ruined building and hoped into the air gliding towards her father. Her father was fighting them off with a sword and shield and a blaster gun while the others followed his example. She flew and kicked a gargoyle off a woman, and smashed her fist against another gargoyle face that was trying to attack some old people. This was Demona's clan she knew because they had the letters NS standing for Night stone tattooed on their arms. They were all males not that old maybe in their late teens early adult ages. She clawed some more off until two grabbed both her arms and held her and one other came up and punched her in the gut. She went down and acted like she was out cold, She fooled them and smashed the two holding her together and flip kicked the one who punched her "_That's what you get for hitting a girl!". _

They flew off crying about their wounds; the people who she saved and was granted a patrol option by her father who was glad to see she was all right cheered her on. They went back to base and decided to celebrate while back at Night stone HQ. Demona was having a fit about losing to humans a gargoyle who they never seen before. Goliath grasped her from behind and held onto her lovingly as she purred and went with him to the bedroom to forget about their troubles. She made a spell making all the gargoyles be immortal like her even the new ones they stopped ageing at the age of either 19 to 35 in gargoyle terms that is. Even Brooklyn and Lex and even the couple Broadway and Angela were evil in this dimension. The mutates were destroyed along time ago, and most of Manhattan's population as well. Celes was the only chance the humans had at staying alive and praised her like a goddess or a savior. This made Demona very angry and had never had a good chance to kill her until now, "_Brooklyn take Lexington and Broadway to find her and also...have fun." _She said planning them to either torture or rape her before they kill her. Brooklyn nudged Broadway who laughed maniacally at the gesture. They flew off into the night searching for the day walker Celes. Celes was at the ancient springs bathing because had made her dirty and also she wanted to try out her new rights on Patrol. Brooklyn smelt her sweet fragrance of virginity and battle form in the air and knew it was she from the new scent. He made the rest of the Trio follow him down there where they landed on the roof of an old hot springs shop. 

Celes heard three large thumps on the roof and thought as it being the wind or something. She continued to bathe in the hot spring under the warm waterfall with her clothes to the side. She started to sing with a good rock beat in her voice tone "_when the little blue bird that has never said a word starts to sing, spring, and spring! And when the little blue bell at the bottom of the dell starts to ring! Ding dong ding! When the little blue clerk in the middle of his work starts a tune to the moon up above! It is nature that is all simply telling us to fall in love! And that's why birds do it bees do it and even educated fleas do it! Let's do it lets fall in love!" _She sang on the song she heard from her old soundtrack system it is called **"Let's do it" **She sang on until she heard some heavy breathing from the right side of her. She looked over to Lex and Brooklyn whose jaws were dropped wide open starring at her and they had tents in their loins that they didn't seem to notice yet. She looked at them for a second and jumped out and grabbed her clothing and ran up the stairs with them close behind her. She slammed and locked the steel door and quickly put on her clothing and tried to dive off of the building hoping to glide off into the night.

Celes was pushed back into a wall by a strong push by Broadway who took her by surprise. She hit the wall and drooped her head almost unconscious and tries to think of what she could to do keep her self-alive with her virginity intact. As Brook and Broad pushed the inexperienced Lex forward towards her Celes then knew that they were going to test Lex's skills on her. Lex gulped and touched her medium size breasts; Celes tried to struggle free form the wall. Lex held on tighter until she smacked him across his face with one hand making him go back a few feet. She unloosed herself from the wall and fell to her feet half standing ready to faint at any moment. "_I am not *breath* going to be your victim you bastards!' _ She yelled as she spat up some blood. She turned to a cartwheel and spun threw them making them regret attacking her. She flew off and landed near the manhole that would lead her home. 

"_What if they are following me to my home? Then I must not go until daytime!" _She said in her mind. Celes walked pasted the manhole not noticing being watched form the distance. Goliath was watching from a perch up on an old building and spotted the female he thought of her as too young and yet could rival Demona at any day. He looked over her body with his eyes and had major bad thoughts for a moment that brung a smile to his face. He felt something for the young girl it was probably the innocence in her wonderfully deep purple eyes. Celes played with some of her hair a bit worried about them coming back to finish the job or Demona the sorceress trying to use her in some weirdo spell. 

Goliath took off and landed in a dark alley where he wouldn't be seen till the last moment a couple of feet away from Celes. Celes walked by the alley and drank from her water jug and then wrapped her arms around her as if she felt something dark and cold upon her. Goliath came really close to her and followed in her foots steps not making himself known . Celes was afraid to turn around to see something behind her and asked in a frightened voice "_Hello?...is anyone there?" "me..."_Goliath replied in a dark low voice. Celes literally jumped up and turned around her to spot the massive muscular gargoyle in front of her. He stepped toward her and was almost ecstatic when she stepped back and they did that until she had her back up against a hard brick wall. Goliath put his talon to her face and brung it from turning away from him to looking straight into his dark yet gently looking eyes. He leaned in close to her and Celes almost backed further into the wall but found herself being held tightly by his strong arms. Celes never had a male that ever did this to her, she sometimes played with the males but never has had one hug her or touch her with such, gentleness. He began to get close to her lips with his when he heard the rest came up from behind asking about the girl. He knocked he rout with one punch to her thin stomach. Goliath put her over his shoulder and held onto her as if she was like a mere baby in his arms. He didn't like humans but was not evil and he treated each gargoyle like they were his children or siblings.

Celes woke up in a room wrapped in velvet blankets on a soft warm bed. She gasped and sat up to see she still had her clothes on and felt nothing different at all.

It was nighttime and she looked around trying to see Demona ready with a knife but just saw comforting surroundings if old art and of intellectual things all around. Goliath came from the doors and totally surprised Celes. "_Are you ok Celes?" _He asked now in a comforting and soft tone. "_Yes um Goliath I am ok...But two questions! One why did you bring me here? And two how do you know about me?" "Well Demona told us about the device that would rid the humans of this world. It needs blood from a special kind of DNA that unfortunately is yours. And lastly I know about you well because you are known by all from the first time your parents came here to the day we first knew it was you and you were nothing but a child."_ he replied in a low tone sounding sorry for her fate. She drooped her head but then said "_Ok if miss thing wants me then I am not going without with out a fight!" _Celes got dressed in some new clothes a pair of jean pants that went well with her figure, and a black shirt that was a little bit tight, and lastly put on a red jacket(oh my it's the Elisa look). 

Goliath pushed her down onto her bed "_NO you will stay here and obey orders!" _He demanded and left locking the door behind him. "_OH just damn great! now what am I suppose to do?" _Celes asked herself. She punched, clawed even kicked at the door but it wouldn't break and so she went to the window and found the bars to strong for her to break. She sighed and sat on her bed when three taps came from the window. She turned around to see a shadowy figure that just bent the bars like cheese. She ran to the window "_What? who are you?" _she asked the strange one. "_Not now priestess come with me!" _He said in a low soothing voice and before she could reply he snatched her by her waist and flew down to a closed factory. He set her down and she backed away to get a better look at him "_Black skin, red eyes and white hair? And you look like that jerk Goliath who are you?". "I am Thailog the clone of Goliath and I am the leader of the inside resistance." _He replied. "_Inside Resistance??" _She questioned.

"_Yes me and a couple of gargoyles think Demona and Goliath should be stopped! I came to get you because we heard about how you defeated he strongest guards and how you are to be sacrificed for a spell."_ He replied by holding her hand and kneeling and putting his forehead on her hand pledging his life for hers. Celes blushed an almost ruby red and answered "_OK you got the same voice and the same look and the same muscle strength and no not the way it sounds."_ He looked at her his eyes pleading to her. She couldn't turn away now and agreed to join his resistance. He jumped up happily and hugged her and spun her around with joy and happiness. "_Ok I may be cute but get your hands off my buttocks!"_

She said with an annoyed tone in her voice. He blushed (even though you can't see it) and set her down and then putting his hands behind his back and trying to act like he didn't do it. Celes brushed some of her raven black hair out of her face and looked to see the others looking in a confused and yet very amused faces. There was only about 20 of them 10 were adult males 5 were children and 5 were adult females all wearing some type of armor and had a "I am abut to giggle my ass off" face on.

She was led down the steps with her hand in Thailog's who must of liked her like Goliath because he wouldn't let go not that Celes didn't mind it. There she saw all the gargoyles gather around and go into homes built from either old homes or wreckage from the attack on the city. She was led to a old vine plant covered, white colored mansion probably belonging to Thailog but before some rich person. She was led in "_Here you can stay and do as you wish." _Thailog said happily while leading her to her room which was rich in culture and in cloth. Her bed was silk and cotton and all that other good stuff put together and she had a dresser and a big mirror that had a desk type of table under it and a seat so she could look into it. She saw many paintings in her room "_Do you like it?"_ Thailog asked her which she replied with a hug which of course made him blush again and almost made his knees weak. She smiled as he left thinking "_he is kinda cute and nice but I think he hasn't really been around a girl in a long time. So I wonder what the Priestess is going to do today?" _She giggled and went to her mirror and put some make up on that she found. 

She walked out with her new clothes on (yep the Elisa look still) she got a lot of turned heads by the males and hellos here and there. She liked living with her own kind but was kinda home sick for her father. She asked one of the males flattering him with her charm to carry this to the under ground village of Deplars, which of course the male fell for and went to the under ground tunnels to find the place. She looked all over for Thailog and instead found an old music store that of course had to of had some musical items in it. She smiled because she loved music and zoomed in the old store. She found an old Karaoke machine and giggled with delight when she found it was up and running. She pushed play and heard some old rock and roll music from the song **"I know what boys like" **She sang along with the song. "_ I know what boys like I know what guys want, I know what boys like I got what boys like! I know what boys like, I know what guys want I see them looking! I make them want me, I like to tease them! They want to touch me I never let them! I know what's boys like I know what guys want. I know what boys like boys like ...boys like me! Oh gee your special "I might let you" Your so much different Hmmmm "I might let you". I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I know what s on their minds I know what boys like I know what guys want. They talk about me, I got my cat moves to upset them. Simply like pushing buttons, fun to frustrate them. They get so angry like Polly children, Delight in candy I laugh right at them. I know what boys like I know what guys want! Nah, nah, nah, nah! I feel sad now "I will let you" sorry I teased you "I will let you" this time I mean it "I will let you" anything you want "you can trust me" I really want to 'you can trust me" how would you like it?.......Sucker! *giggles* I know what boys like I know what guys want!"._

Her singing was heard by almost the whole under ground town. Some of the children and most of the males came to watch her sing and dance till Thailog heard it form his office up on the top floor in the Mansion. He came out right into the place from the roof and was in shock that her singing actually made the gargoyles forget about their pain and actually dance and plays and laugh. Thailog knew she was special but to sing and make them almost forget about everything and have fun that was almost a miracle. the music played on and everyone today should be a kind of a holiday for them to finally relax for a bit until someone found some alcohol and decided to kick the party up a notch. Celes never heard of alcohol but she knew it wasn't something good because the kids were escorted back home when they brought the stuff out. "_Thailog what is um Alcohol?" _She asked making her sound like a five year old. "_It is a beverage that has an almost instant effect on the body and mind if you drink too many." _He replied again making himself sound very wise. She walked over to him put tripped on a loose wire that was from the karaoke machine and fell into Thailog's strong arms(hey isn't it cool when you have control ^_^). They looked into each others eyes for a moment and then turned their backs to each other blushing and trying to sound in control. The rest of the gargoyles laughed a bit and went on with the celebration. 

After two hours of singing, drinking, and having fun everyone was out cold and ready when the sun rose up and turned them to stone. When it was the evening Celes went out to the surface being followed by Thailog her new bodyguard. "_Hey Thailog do you think they notice I am long gone?" _Celes asked while walking down the street. "_Most likely and they will be after us if were not careful"._ He replied looking around for danger. Celes laughed a bit seeing how much Thailog was like a guard dog more then a body guard. She turned to an alley following Thailog who was in the lead now, and she was grabbed a strong arm wrapped tight around her waist and the other put a cloth with some chemical that knocked her out that instant. The next thing she knew she was being carried in the sky by the person who kidnapped her she could feel the wind blow all around her and felt the figure land on a building and walk right into sliding steel doors.

She tried to move but the chemical still made her vision blurry and her muscles weak. Celes was thrown on her back onto a hard steel floor she could hear voices and saw the blurry outline of Demona and Goliath as they were talking to each other. She got up and grabbed her head with her right hand and tried to hold her ground. She spun around and around really fast with her tail whipping the two into the walls and she spun and landed right into the wall that had a window next to it. She heard Demona yell "_Goliath fool you should of tied her up! Now grab her!" _She ordered and of course Goliath followed her order and came at Celes. She jumped out the window and tried to get her bearings but couldn't and was caught by Goliath and Brooklyn who both were on Demona's side. _"Let me go you bastards! Let me go NOW!" _she screamed as she struggled. She was silenced by a hard slap to her face by Demona which of course in her weakened state made her go unconscious. She woke up strapped to a table with her hands and feet tied down to the cold hard steel table and tried to free herself. 

To be continued........maybe?


End file.
